Matthew Rogers
Matthew 'Math' Rogers is a childhood friend, and current roommate of Baze and Jamie. He attended high school with Nate, and had a crush on Cate Cassidy, which never really went away. He serves as the "voice of reason" in the man-cave that is the bar apartment, and is often disgusted by the immature actions of his roommates, Baze in particular. Math works at Westmonte High, the school he, Cate and Baze attended, as a teacher. He is friendly towards Lux Cassidy from the moment he meets her, despite their not being related, and has often been a sounding board for his friend's daughter. He later becomes Lux's tutor, giving her much needed help with her studies, due to her learning disabilities. Because of his connections with Baze, he was also protective of Lux in that he defended her from bullies when she first arrived at Westmonte High. He eventually marries Cate's friend and radio show producer, Alice, and they are expecting their first child. It is presumed that he and Alice still maintain a presence in Lux's life. Early Life Throughout The Series Season 1 Season 2 Epilogue Math was the one who suggested that Lux give the class speech at her graduation exercises; he is revealed to be married to Alice, Cate's best friend, and is expecting their first child. He and Alice maintain a big presence in Lux's life. Personality Math has a very outgoing personality. He is often seen as a reasonable and non-judgmental person. He serves the loft apartment as their voice of reason, often trying to keep his roommates from doing things that would be detrimental to the people they love. Sometimes, he succeeds while other times, he fails. Physical Appearance Relationships BAZE: Math and Baze are friends from their childhood. While they are close friends, Math can be more level-headed than Baze and serves as the voice of reason for their household. Unlike Jamie, he sees the balance of the situation, and tries to get his roommates to behave accordingly. CATE: Math had always had a crush with his classmate, Cate, a crush that never really went away. However, because she was engaged to Ryan, and then later was dating Baze, she would always be a far off crush. Despite that, they remained friends. LUX: Despite their not being related, Math and Lux have a good relationship. She sees him as an uncle to her, due to the fact that they see one another at the school she attends (the same one, he himself attended, and now works at as one of her teachers). Like her dad, he is protective of Lux, as evidenced when he kept her from being bullied. ALICE: Alice is Cate's radio show producer, as well as her best friend. In the two year interim between the final scene of the episode and the epilogue, Alice and Math fall in love and eventually marry. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Name *'Matthew:' Is a masculine given name of Biblical origin. English form of Ματθαιος (Matthaios), which was a Greek form of the Hebrew name מַתִּתְיָהוּ (Mattityahu) meaning "gift of yahweh". *'Rogers:' Is an English surname derived from the given name Roger. Means "famous spear" from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and ger "spear". Trivia Gallery Category:Characters